Against the world
by Voodoo Kisses
Summary: ONE SHOT for CenaCandiceFan4Life. Based on 'Fight for love' by Elliot Yamin. I only own OC. Randy is scared to lose the one he loves, and he will fight for her. Randy Orton/OC


Against the world

**ONE SHOT for CenaCandiceFan4Life**

**Randy Orton/OC**

**Based on 'Fight for Love' by Elliot Yamin**

**Hope you like it! Thinking of doing another one with a different spin!**

**Reviews appreciated as always!**

**If you have any requests for stories message me and we can come up with something! Always happy to do requests about whoever, whatever!**

* * *

Walking along the beach, watching the tide wash in and back out, Randy looked at her, god she was so beautiful. And she was his, he still couldn't quite believe it. The moonlight shone on her face, highlighting her gorgeous features.

**I'm ecstatic  
I feel the magic  
It's everlasting  
I think that you were meant to be alive on this very night  
With me**

He gripped her hand tighter, causing her to look up at him and smile. He led her to a bench and they sat down. She rested her head on his shoulder while he stroked her hair thinking back to when they first met, how wonderful her smile was, the way her eyes sparkled when she first looked at him. He was hooked on her from that day.

**I see, it clearly  
The dream you hear about  
and never truly think its realistic till it blows your mind  
I never thought i could understand  
I was searching me  
and now I finally see**

His mind wandered back to the time he thought he had lost her for good. It still hurt to think about it. He was away with RAW and she phoned him....she told him how her ex was back in town....how he wanted her back....Randy didn't hear anymore, it felt like someone had stabbed him in the chest.

**I see that some people fight for love  
They stick with it  
Just can't quit it  
Some people hide from love  
they run from it, cause they don't want it  
When you got a love and its good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
cause you know that some people fight for love  
And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you**

He remembered the feeling of his heart tightening in his chest, how he felt like he might die. He needed to talk to her face to face to convince her not to leave him. He couldn't live with out her.

**You're the reason, the air I'm breathing  
so don't go leaving  
cause loving you is the only thing that ever really touched my soul  
I'm protective, of my blessings**

He remembered arriving back a week later, having had no contact with her, he couldn't bring himself to ring her. He wanted to see her, to explain why she shouldn't leave. He went straight to her home. Opening the door, there she stood as beautiful as ever, it still took his breath away. She took in his features, his tired expression, his red eyes, a confused look on her face. He fell to his knees started talking really fast, about how he didn't want to lose her, he couldn't, he wouldn't. He would fight for her, begged her not to go back to her ex, he couldn't treat her as well as Randy could. How she could come with him when he went away, they would make this work. She knelt down in front of him and gently raised his chin so he was facing her. A smile on her face, she explained she wasn't leaving him. She told her ex how she was in love with Randy and nothing would change that. She wanted to tell him on that phonecall but he had put the phone down so she decided to wait until he arrived back, it would sound better in person. Randy felt his body instantly relax and then he knew, in this moment he knew. He loved this girl.

**Glad I kept it  
I never really thought about the future till i saw my life  
Finding it's purpose  
so very worth it  
And now I know that love is really worth it**

He looked down at her, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder, he could hear her gently breathing and smiled, he loved that sound. As carefully as he could he moved her then turned around and lifted her up, she instinctivley wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. He then carried her back to the hotel room.

**And that's why,Some people fight for love  
They stick with it  
Just can't quit it  
Some people hide from love  
They run from it, cause they don't want it  
When you got a love and it's good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
Cause you know that some people die for love  
And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you**

When he got inside the hotel room he laid her down on the bed, hoping he didn't wake her. He laid down beside her, facing her, stroking her delicate features. He couldn't imagine not being with her and realised how he over reacted when she called him, but he was just so scared of losing her. Eventually he fell asleep, with his arms wrapped around her, it felt so right. This was it, this was denstiny. Him and her against the world. Their love keeping them together no matter how far the distance or how many obstacles got in the way, nothing would break them.

**It's hard to be, and good to keep  
And once you're with it, it's hard to leave  
You can't help but run wild with imagination  
It'll change you life from wrong or right  
And then you'll touch, touch the sky,  
And now I don't see how I made it though the night**

**But I see how there's some people who fight  
Some people fight for love  
They stick with it  
just can't quit it  
Some people hide from love  
They run from it, cause they don't want it  
When you got a love and it's good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
Cause you know that some people die for love  
And I believe it's true cause I'd do the same for you**

**Some people fight for love,  
(I don't wanna do it no more)  
Some people hide form love,  
(It just feels so good)  
But when you got a love and it's good like it should be  
Makes you never wanna give it up  
Cause you know that  
Some people fight for love**


End file.
